62nd Cold Spring Harbor Symposium "Pattern Formation During Development" May 28 - June 3, 1997 The Cold Spring Harbor Symposia are held annually at the beginning of June at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. They bring together approximately 400 scientists from around the world to present and evaluate new data and ideas in rapidly moving areas of biological research. Each year, a topic is chosen that seems to be at a stage where general and intensive scrutiny and review is needed. The topic for the 1997 Symposium will be "Pattern Formation During Development" and will gather researchers from around the world in many areas of biological research, including developmental biology, molecular biology, biochemistry, genetics, and structural biology. The central goal of the meeting will be to discuss the latest ideas and results on comparative aspects of pattern formation during development. The Symposia will consist of eleven plenary sessions, two poster sessions held over 5 and one half days. Invited speakers will be selected in consultation with leaders in the field.